Incredible But True
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: If only she would give him the chance to explain...


**Incredible But True**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Author Note: **_**Takes place right after "Duped".**_

**Rated: **_**T**_

"Julie!" he shouted as he ran to catch up, "Julie! Stop for a sec! Please! I can explain, really!"

She paused, turned around and glared at him, "You got five minutes to explain…"

He came up to her, stopped and began explaining, "I ran late to your game 'cause Forever Knights were going after the museum. I really didn't mean for everyone to start in when I finally got here either. And then I was torn between you needing me here, me needing to go after the Knights again, and then I wanted to go see that movie. But I had an idea! I could split myself, literally. So I went to the bathroom, went Echo-Echo, divided into three and turned back to human." He repeated the trick, to show her that he wasn't just pulling an explanation from his backside.

"We're sorry Julie," one Ben stammered; he was the nervous one, fidgeting under her gaze and averting his eyes, "we didn't mean to make you mad!" he looked about ready to cry.

"Grow a spine you wimp!" a second Ben, he had a hand in his pocket and face in a scowl, said with disgust, "Besides what's the fuss? We showed up at least. She should be _**grateful**_; we're a busy guy you know."

"The fuss is," spoke the third and final Ben with an air of worn patience, "she asked us to be here. She always gives us so much of her time and energy, we are not the easiest man to date, and has only really asked for our support of this in return and we completely blew her off because of our job and a selfish desire. And when we did show up we stole the spotlight on what was supposed her day. Now, set the Ultramatrix back to Echo-Echo please…"

With much grumbling on the second Ben's part all three set the watch, turned into the sonic boom alien, remerged into one body and then Ben turned back to human, "See? So I split myself but I sent the wrong guys to the wrong event. I sent the touchy-feely Dr. Phil wannabe with Kevin after the Knights when he should've been the one here with you while Mr. Celebrity-Womanizer-It's-All-About-Me should've gone with Kevin instead. And the smart one went to the movie but that was fine. And then Dr, Phil and Kevin found out that what Knights were after. A Mayan/Aztec/Incan whatever alien battle armor Transformers' Robots-in-Disguise type thing and then we got our asses handed to us…" he paused for breath, noticing that her eyes had glazed over and so snapped his fingers in front of her nose to get her to focus on him once more, saying, "Hold on Julie, I'm almost finished here…So where was I…?"

She had come back online, still glaring at him.

"Museum, Transformer battle armor," Kevin called helpfully.

Ben snapped his fingers, a smile coming to his face, "Thanks Kevin…So we're getting our asses handed to us and so Dr. Phil calls in back-up from the other two and we try taking the Knight King or whatever they call him on three on one, Kevin had already retreated, but it's no good and so we remerge into me me and rip the suit apart with magnetism. But Kevin's car was tossed around a bit too so he had to fix it and that's what took us so long to get back and I'm really really really really sorry that I decided to flake on you like that."

She smiled sweetly, "Alright, I understand." She then slapped him, hard enough to leave a red, throbbing handprint.

"What was _**that**_ for?!" he cried out.

She smiled again, sweeter this time, "I may understand your screwed up reasoning but I'm still pissed as hell with you!" with that, knuckles going white around her racket, she turned and stormed off to the showers, shoving aside the paparazzi in her temper. She was mumbling under her breath but only the words "go medieval on those stupid knights" and "I just had to fall for a hero didn't I?" were audible.

"At least you came clean," Gwen commented.

Kevin snickered, "You're still in the doghouse though."

"Shut it Kevin!"

_**END**_


End file.
